


Little Things

by WinterHoney



Series: Felix and the tangled red strings [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Insecure! Changbin, Lee Felix is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Donghyun, Mentioned Park Jihoon, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: In which, Felix appreciates everything Changbin does for him





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> "Binnie, listen. I'd rather have you giving all the emotional and mental support I need than you giving material things to me," Felix said honestly, Changbin frowned 
> 
> "But you're giving a lot Felix, I can't help but feel insecure about it," he replied, Felix smiled. 

Felix was always the giving one, the one who sends more gifts or does physical effort like baking Changbin a cake, giving him loads of letters and so on. It was Felix's way of showing his love to Changbin, he's not really a vocal person, infact he is a lot much of an awkward person in front of Changbin. It was the only way he could to tell Changbin he loves him so much; the chase is Changbin feels sorry for not being able to give back as much as Felix does. 

Even if Changbin's quite a rich kid himself, his parents doesn't really give him much, like literally he almost needs to work for his own allowance. Not that he dislikes the idea tho, he know it's his parents' way of giving him the lesson on how to value money. He appreciates that yes but he's really quite on the verge of not being able to give back.

It was their 15th month together - 1 year and 3 months to be exact, Changbin thought one of the most stupidiest yet thoughtful thing ever for Felix. There was this concert in Changbin's university, it was only exclusive for the students within the school but Changbin decides to be a rebel and smuggle his boyfriend in. One, because it is a free concert; Two, Changbin's too broke to take him to a real concert; Three, he literally just want to show everyone how amazing his boyfriend is, and so left to Felix wearing one of Changbin's uniform and an unknown ID from one of Changbin's classmate. 

"Binnie, I don't really think this is a good idea," Felix said as he adjusts Changbin's uniform– which he was wearing. "You'll blend in just fine, the guards wouldn't notice anyway," he said. After being robbed in of some sort, the university has decided to keep their students' safety as a priority, but that's just an excuse so students wouldn't pull out and all the donation from these kids' parent wouldn't cut off – Felix felt nervous. Changbin gave him the ID with a big mischevious smile. They went in, Changbin went first followed by Felix. Felix got in pretty easily with sigh of relief. 

Changbin dragged Felix in one of his classes, "Wow Changbin you literally got him in," Jihoon, Changbin's classmate said with a slow clap. "That's Changbin's boyfriend?" Park Woojin said as he stared at Felix. "Felix-ah~" Donghyun, probably one of Changbin's greatest friend as Changbin always sends photos of Donghyun to him, chimed in glee. "I'm Donghyun by the way," he said nad Felix felt a bit comfortable, even though he's not really a fan of being bombarded with question, he found it amusing and comforting. Suddenly they all scrambled back to their seats as the professor went in and the class started. 

Felix was in the middle of 'try not to get caught' and 'listen coz it's an advance lesson,' considering Changbin was 2 year levels ahead of him. He was in a nervous wrack, scared he might get caught so he idly chats with his friends as well. Changbin signed a paper and pass it to Felix, "Attendance babe," Changbin said with a cheeky smile, Felix stared at him wide eyes that turned to into a sharp glare, "You really want me to get caught don't you," he replied in a deep voice. Changbin shrugged and continued with his notes. 

It was surprising to see a different side of Changbin though, he was really active in class and mostly answers all their professor's question. Felix grew to listen to their professor and thank him being attentive because at some point Changbin was just confused with one part of the topc and Felix was there to explain it to him. Changbin thank him with a pat on the head. 

\-- 

Felix breathed, he survived one whole period without getting caught. Changbin was all clingy now and he was just all rainbows and sunshine. "Wow! Changbin you look like an angel today just because of Felix," Donghyun said and snickered, Felix looked at him and saw a glint of pink shade coloring his boyfriend's cheeks as he threw an eraser at Donghyun. They all decided to go down and go to their school's concert. 

To say that Felix is whipped is an understatement. He is way more than whipped for the older if that is even possible, one can literally see heart eyes from him. The found a place near the front and stayed there, it was an open concert so there was no seats. The concert started.

Performers suddenly went in and danced, Felix hated himself for looking too strict and judging everyones move like how precise and concise they were and how they synchronization looks a bit off by a few bit and so. It was in the middle of the performance when some students decided it was fun to be a bit rowdy and push one another. Changbin was quickly to pull Felix next to him and to his other side so he wouldn't be hit by random students, Felix smiled with the action. The dancers finished their performance and a band started fixing their equipments, the area cleared for a bit as the other students went to the booths and they were both waiting there. 

Another act started and Felix felt himself enjoying the song. Just when he thought the rowdy students were gone, another wave started pushing all of them a bit to the front even more, bless Changbin's quick reflexes again he puts a protective barrier at Felix holding his waist and shoulder. Despite his small build, Felix would say Changbin is stronger than him in which he would like to thank for. Felix couldn't help but blush with these actions, Changbin look a bit more manly than the days they met, he came up with the conclusion that school Changbin is totally different with producer Changbin. 

The concert went on with less rowdy students as the security was scary as hell on the younger's point of view. They didn't finish the concert though as Changbin heard the younger's growling stomach. The older sighed as the younger dragged him to a fast food restaurant, he knows that the younger would be the one paying again and not him, "Binnie~ What food do you want?" Felix asked as he looked through the menu from their chair. "The usual?" Changbin said and the younger beamed like the sun. Felix gave his wallet and Changbin stood up to go the counter, it was a thing they always do since Felix doesn't like ordering food and Changbin was always happy to do it for the younger.

They ate and talk much about everything they haven't shared for the past week, including Woojin and Jihoon's relationship and whatnot. While talking, the older's face fell down for a bit, he's quite guilty of not spoiling Felix with everything he likes like plushies and albums, not treating him to a restaurant because he deserves that and not being able to take him to places like amusement parks without having the younger getting his wallet to pay. Felix trailed off after he saw his boyfriend, "Binnie is there something wrong?" the younger asked. 

"I just realized that I couldn't give you as much as you deserve like getting you gifts regulary, treating you on dates, taking you to far places and stuff. Felix by far you're like the one who oftens buy things for us, food for us and we even stay mostly at your place than mine," he breathe, it was one of the things he's thankful for in their relationship, he could tell Felix anything and they'll be honest with one another. 

"Binnie, listen. I'd rather have you giving all the emotional and mental support I need than you giving material things to me," Felix said honestly, Changbin frowned

"But you're giving a lot Felix, I can't help but feel insecure about it," he replied, Felix smiled, he knows Changbin did more than what he did. 

He remembered all those times that Changbin holds or squeeze his hand and give him a caring pat whenever he's in pain. 

The times when Changbin would hum songs so Felix could sleep, letting his phone call stay a bit longer even he knew he's already fallen into deep slumber or letting Felix snuggle closer, letting him sleep a bit longer because he knew how much he was tired. 

The times that Changbin would awkwardly hit his head slightly and kiss his forehead whenever he thinks about taking the knife. 

The times when Changbin would update him about the new songs of his faves because he was too busy with school works.

The times when Changbin would buy him food because he weren't able to get breakfast that morning. 

The times when Changbin would wait for him outside the school no matter how long he waits. 

The times when Changbin would always be present in all of Felix's dance performances and telling him "You did great". 

The times wh en Changbin would listen quietly and attentively whenever he rants about everything in life.

The times when Changbin would tell him corny jokes whenever he feels down because he doesn't know how to comfort someone. 

The times that Changbin would kiss his cheek whenever he's thankful for something Felix did. 

The times where Changbin made enough effort for a surprise gift like explosion boxes and teddy bears despite not being creative with crafts. 

The times when Changbin would open doors, made Felix go first, order for Felix at fast food chains and make sure that Felix would be comfortable. 

The times that Changbin would put a protective arm on him so he wouldn't be hurt by people who mobs them. 

The times that Changbin would tell him "It's okay", "It's not your fault" as he tucks Felix's hair away from his face. 

The times that Changbin would hug him and say, "Thank you for everything," 

The times that Changbin would say "I love you no matter what," 

Even this time that Changbin was willing enough to get caught by the school for smuggling him in just so they could enjoy the concert. 

Changbin did a lot for Felix more than what he counts. If he would get a coin whenever his heart skips because of something Changbin did, it would be more than enough payment for everything he had spent on. 

Felix thought of this while staring at Changbin's eyes. It was full of love, care and genuine happiness. He held the older's hand, "You're more than enough Changbin, you couldn't be replaced by an album, a hoodie, a plushie, a ticket from Lotte World or even a whole meal with a lobster. I'm more than contented to see you smile, do things for me, support everything I do and everything I have done, helping me overcome my problems and all. What matters the most is that you'd be by my side and not a plushie that acts as your substitute because you couldn't see me dance-"   
  
"But I always go to your dances," the elder interrupts. "It was a metaphor Binnie, but yeah, the point is I would rather spend time with you every day than receiving a gift everyday. You can always put a ribbon on your head because to me you're the greatest gift," Felix is now being too cheesy and he fights the urge to cringe, it was all for Changbin anyways. 

"I love you," Felix said. He sees that the elder relaxes a bit, still insecure but a bit more okay than earlier. 

"I love you too," he said with a smile.

 

-END-

 


End file.
